Various different bumper mounted bicycle carriers have heretofore been proposed for mounting bicycles on the rear bumper of a vehicle, examples of which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,225,986; 3,670,935; 3,841,544; 3,847,317; 3,876,123; 3,877,622; 4,050,616; 4,298,151; 4,318,501; and 4,336,897. Most of the above bicycle carriers provide clamps or brackets which require engagement with the upper and lower edges of the vehicle bumper in order to retain the carrier on the bumper. However, the rear bumpers on many automobiles presently being manufactured are covered in whole or in part by a flexible plastic and in such a manner that the upper and/or lower edges of the bumper are covered or inaccessible for attachment of hooks or the like. Moreover, the plastic covered bumpers are subject to deformation and damage, if subjected to high localized pressures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,897 discloses one embodiment of a bicycle rack which is intended for use on vehicles in which the upper edge of the bumper is inaccessible. In that embodiment, the upright legs of the carrier are provided with forwardly facing generally upright channels that are adapted to engage the rear side of the bumper, and a foot member is mounted on each channel for pivotal movement between a folded position in the channel and an erected position extending perpendicular to the channel for engagement with the upper surface of the bumper. Such an arrangement is not well suited for use with vehicle bumpers of widely different configuration and, moreover, would apply high localized pressures which could deform and/or damage the plastic cover on the bumper.
The applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,897 discloses a bicycle carrier having forward and rear pairs of vehicle engaging legs adapted for mounting on the rear body portion of a vehicle. As disclosed in that patent, vehicle engaging foot assemblies are pivotally mounted on the lower ends of the rear legs and each foot assembly has a pair of pivotally mounted foot members to accommodate different vehicle body contours. The bicycle carrier disclosed in that patent, however, was not adapted for mounting on a vehicle bumper.